


Lazy Afternoon

by InkgooSupernova



Series: The Winter System [45]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes has DID - Dissociative Identity Disorder, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Laughter, M/M, Multi, One Shot, PWP without Porn, Polyamory, Short One Shot, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkgooSupernova/pseuds/InkgooSupernova
Summary: "Hey, Sam?" Bucky piped up."Hm?" Sam responded, not even opening his eyes from where he was slowly dozing on the couch."Do you ever miss your house in D.C.? Do you ever regret moving here?" Bucky asked, watching his boyfriend's calm, relaxed face."Nope. Too lonely there now. Just fine here." Sam's lips quirked into a soft smile as he spoke.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: The Winter System [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693231
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	Lazy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> This story features boys cuddling, implied wetting/urinating, implied masturbation, referenced childhood abuse, cavity inducing fluff, and boys smooching.
> 
> Reader Discretion is Advised.

Bucky sighed contently as he snuggled into his boyfriend's side.

"Comfortable? Having fun squishing my liver?" Sam huffed playfully, patting his shoulder. "You're like the world's worst house cat, man."

"And claws to match." Bucky hummed, nuzzling against his side. "Watch out, Wilson, or I'll claw up your furniture."

"I am not above leaving your ass outside if you try it. I already have to deal with Soldier 'marking his territory' on the regular." Sam pointed to the door of the apartment.

"Uhg tell me about it. I think we need to get on'a those puppy pads. What the hell part of Hydra decided it was important for him to piss on things?" Bucky huffed, gesturing vaguely to the wall in front of him like the referenced offender was standing before him.

"I think that's just his thing. No harm in that, but I'd rather it be, y'know, not all over my stuff?" Sam chuckled.

"Wait, has he actually...?" Bucky felt himself pale at the thought. Had the Soldier _actually_ pissed on his boyfriend's stuff and he forgot? He'd feel awful if he did.

"Of course not, I'm just messing with you." Sam hummed, rubbing his shoulder softly. "Unless it's an accident, which isn't his fault to begin with."

Bucky let out a breath, reassured that one of his alters didn't, in fact, piss on his boyfriend's stuff.

"Hey, Sam?" Bucky piped up.

"Hm?" Sam responded, not even opening his eyes from where he was slowly dozing on the couch.

"Do you ever miss your house in D.C.? Do you ever regret moving here?" Bucky asked, watching his boyfriend's calm, relaxed face.

"Nope. Too lonely there now. Just fine here." Sam's lips quirked into a soft smile as he spoke. Bucky couldn't help himself as he leaned up to press a soft kiss against the plush skin. He purred softly as Sam kissed back, gentle and relaxed, not expecting him to deepen the kiss or making any move to continue past the sweet display. Bucky hummed as he laid back down, resting his head on his boyfriend's chest.

The two men jumped slightly as they heard the door of the apartment open, both relaxing as the familiar footsteps padded through the door.

"You two started the cuddle party without me?" Steve whimpered in mock hurt, setting the paper bag of deli sandwiches on the coffee table as he sat down beside the two.

"I was just warming him up for you, babe." Sam chuckled, patting Bucky's back as the two sat up, Bucky being the first to grab for his sandwich. He was hungry and snuggling his boyfriend could only distract him for so long, sue him.

"Mhm, nice and warm." Bucky added on as he unwrapped his sandwich, licking his lips before taking a bite. He didn't mean to wolf down his sandwich, but the next thing he knew, he had already torn through his three chicken BLTs and a side of pasta salad, now mindlessly munching on a bag of potato chips.

"See, if I ate like either of you, I'd get fat. It's just not fair!" Sam huffed, crumpling up the wrapper of his one ham on rye.

"Hey, you could. I know how you two and Soldier go at it, you'd burn off the calories before they even finish digesting." Bucky teased, handing his boyfriend a potato chip.

"Besides, nothing wrong with a little plump. I bet it'd be cute." Steve mumbled in thought. "Sure is cute on Buck."

"Steven Grant Rogers, did you just call me fat?" Bucky huffed in mock offense. Truthfully, thanks to actually getting food in their belly instead of nutrient replacement paste and supplements, they had bulked back up quite a bit since they had arrived. That was healthy, his muscle and fat tissue distributing and rebuilding as he ate more proportionate amounts and exercised in a healthy, non-destructive way.

Besides, a little bit of fluff on their belly made them good for cuddling.

"No! I'm just saying-" Steve was cut off by Sam's laughter.

"Oh man, Steve, you _really_ don't know how to talk to a partner, huh?" Sam wheezed, wiping a tear from his eye. "You _never_ tell your partner they look fat!"

"I did not call him fat." Steve huffed like he was being made fun of for kissing badly. "All I said was a little bit of extra padding would be cute on both of you."

"Hey, I have to wear enough padding as it is." Bucky huffed playfully, poking his other boyfriend in the rib with the flat end of his previously discarded fork.

"Not like _that._ " Steve grumbled, exasperated with his two men's antics. "You guys are conspiring against me."

" _Us?_ Conspiring against our _good Captain?_ " Bucky gasped, scandalized.

" _Noooh,_ we would _never!_ " Sam asserted. "How _dare_ you accuse us of such crimes! We have been nothing but patriotic and dutiful!"

Bucky sighed as the Soldier made a comment somewhere in their skull. "Big guy says he's definitely conspiring."

"Did you hear that, Sam? The Winter Soldier is conspiring against me! He's trying to tarnish my image!"

"Stop the presses! This communist propaganda must be exposed! Someone call McCarthy!" Sam couldn't help himself as he broke into a fit of laughter, trying so hard to keep a straight face. The two stared at him in confusion. "What, McCarthyism? The second red scare?" Poor Sam was met with more confused staring. "Oh come on, Buck you were _in_ the cold war!"

"One, big guy was, not me." Bucky asserted. "Two, we were doing the dirty work, I didn't have time to learn about every politician getting his panties in a twist over every commie coming out of the wood works."

"Oh wait, was he the guy that accused a bunch of people of being Communism supporters or something?" Steve piped up.

"There you go! That's the one!" Sam pat Steve's shoulder. "For a second, I was scared I was going to have to give you two a history lesson."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Steve sighed, smiling at the man.

"So, you gonna finish that, Steve?" Bucky asked, pointing to the remaining bag of potato chips on the table.

"You want some?" Steve asked, earning a nod from the man. "Alright, here." He scooped up the bag, digging his hand into the wrapping before pulling out a chip and holding it to Sam's mouth. He smiled softly as Sam smirked at him before biting the chip from his fingers.

"Hey, I said I wanted the chips." Bucky huffed, crossing his arms like a child on the verge of a tantrum.

"Be patient, sharing is caring." Steve hummed, grabbing another chip and holding it in front of his mouth.

"Okay, dad. Any more wisdom you want to grace us with?" Bucky glared before taking the treat into his mouth.

"Lay down with dogs, get up with fleas. Stay in school and don't talk to strangers." Steve listed off, pulling out another chip to hand feed Sam, who happily obliged. "And for Soldier, stop leaving your used cum socks in the bathroom."

Sam nearly choked on his chip as Bucky's face burned bright red.

"It's not _my_ fault he's a forgetful idiot!" Bucky huffed.

"Oh, oh! That-" Sam had to pause as he gripped his side, laughing hard enough to nearly knock himself off of the couch. "That just reminded me of a time Gideon did that! Mom was _so_ mad!"

"Uhhg, if my Pa ever found out I was yanking on Satan's chain as a teen, he'd beat my ass until I saw stars." Bucky shuttered, the sudden memory of his father's belt proving to be a rather powerful dampener to his mood.

"My parents never did anything like that, Mom just gave him a three hour lecture on decency." Sam straightened out his back, noticing the sudden shift in mood. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Fucker's dead anyways. Dead to me long before that." Bucky mumbled, shaking the thoughts from his head. For a moment, he wasn't sure which Daddy he was talking about. He leaned back against Sam's side, snuggling close to him and purring as his boyfriend's arm wrapped around his shoulders. He hummed softly as his other boyfriend's arms found their way around the both of them, pulling Sam against his chest as Bucky laid on top of him. "Mhh, this is a _lot_ better." He sighed contently, all of his sudden, negative emotions vanishing as quickly as they appeared. His little bit of family had that effect on him, a magic charm he would call it.

"But seriously, if Soldier's listening, please stop leaving those in the bathroom. It's honestly pretty gross." Steve coughed, almost embarrassed to bring it up outside of a joking context.

"I'll be sure to relay the message." Bucky mumbled, barely able to keep his eyes open as the warmth of his boyfriends and the comfortable fullness in his belly began to carry him softly to sleep. "Righ' now, power nap's 'n order."

"Sounds like a plan." Sam yawned, comfortably sandwiched between his two boyfriends. Bucky hummed as he felt the man's soft lips press against his head, followed by the sound of those same lips pressing against the other man's mouth above them.

It was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Any behaviors related to DID or Autism Spectrum Neurodivergency within this story are based on personal experiences and are not a scientific basis or professional explanation for either DID systems or Autism Spectrum Neurodivergency. No two people, let alone no two systems, are exactly the same.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
